koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokoyo no Kuni
Tokoyo no Kuni (常世の国) is a mysterious land of legend which appears in literature and mythology. The Furukoto Fumi and Yamato Bumi depict it as a faraway land beyond the seas of Nakatsu Kuni. The water god, Watatsumi, also has his kingdom within Tokoyo no Kuni, suggesting that the land could also be underwater. People have traveled and returned from it. Mythology generally emphasizes that it is a treasure trove of unknown wonders. Emperor Jinmu's elder brother, Mikenu-no-Mikoto, has been noted to cross the waters to it but is never seen or heard from again. This and other similar accounts of the land imply that it is a place for the dead. It is not to be confused with Yomi no Kuni, since there are no written records of anyone suffering within Tokoyo no Kuni. Takahashi no Mushimaro's song regarding Urashimako's visit to a dragon palace under the sea emphasized that it was an utopia of immortality and eternal youth. Time itself flows at a different pace than the land outside of it, creating the implications that it was another world. "Tokoyo" is an archaic word which has also been spelled with the character for "night" (常夜). From this meaning, it can be interpreted as a land of endless nights. The word has also been argued as the name for a deity's permanent resting place, a boundary which separates the world from the dead, or a land without change. Role in Game Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 has residents from this country act as enemies of the protagonist's homeland, Nakatsu Kuni. Based on the character names and their preference for using Sanskrit, the game version of Tokoyo no Kuni is the parallel world's equivalent to Ancient India. Not much is known about its origins from ancient times, only that it was founded by the Tsukuyomi Clan after they lost the war against Nakatsu Kuni. As they fled from the royal family's army, they set sail and reached their new home after crossing the sea. The land flourishes with vast greenery and a rich history of internal warfare. Since residents are taught since birth to fight, the land is filled with warriors ready for war at a moment's notice. It is mystically connected to Nakatsu Kuni through Yomi no Kuni, an underground resting place for the dead. If the travelers stray from the path Tokoyo no Kuni has created, they risk losing their soul. An ancient poem is passed onto the rulers of the land: "When the Black Handed King appears, the God of Destruction returns to its slumber". The Black Handed King is regarded as the land's true savior who is fated to create a new Golden Age. Main Setting About twenty-five years before the main story takes place, the Raja (Emperor) of Tokoyo no Kuni was corrupt and tyrannical. He abused the people's trust and executed any who dared to stand against him. His younger brother, Surya, wanted to restore order and rebuild his country justly. With support from the ministers and other fellow supporters, he organized a rebellion to dethrone his older brother. The Raja perished soon after and Surya became the land's new sovereign. His raw power and courage earned him awe and gratification, leading to his nickname as the "Lion King". Unknown to them, the bloodshed was enough to stir the slumbering Black Dragon's consciousness. Ever so gradually, the dragon god fed on the land's resources, fueling himself for its reemergence into the world. Surya and his men were unaware of the deity's influence until a large earthquake suddenly tore the land asunder. The Raja could sense the land's will crumbling and tried to develop a strategy to counter the Black Dragon. Locating the deity at its source, Raja led his army to try to defeat it. However, since they lacked the means to weaken the god, the plan failed miserably and ended with countless casualties. To the populace at least, it appeared to have some success since the threat vanished from sight. In reality, the Black Dragon possessed Surya's strong spirit to quicken its awakening. Only Surya and his trusted cousin, Mudgala, knew the truth and decided to keep it amongst themselves. Surya privately willed himself to fight the dragon god's control, trying to retain his humanity and keep the evil dragon in check. The fight for dominance within his soul lasted for six years. During this time, his just rulings slipped and political attrition spread throughout his empire. When Surya felt the Black Dragon's awakening, the Raja's last hope for ridding the possession was Nakatsu Kuni's legend. The queen allegedly had the power to expel the "Bloodied Serpent" by praying to the White Dragon. In spite of the risks of leaving his country, Surya went to Nakatsu Kuni in person and requested for the queen's power. Rejected and ignored, the Raja begrudgingly returned to his homeland unsatisfied. The Black Dragon gained total control of his soul the next year. His complete awakening to the world was stalled by Ichinohime's partial sealing. Since its original form is unable to completely manifest itself into the mortal realm, the Black Dragon uses Surya as its human puppet. With the Raja's reputation, he commands Tokoyo no Kuni with a tyrannical fist and seeks the destruction of all life. Desiring to complete his summoning into the human realm, he targets Nakatsu Kuni and searches for a worthy priestess sacrifice to absorb. Eight Lightning Bolts The Eight Lightning Bolts (八雷, Yano-ikazuchi), also literally called Eight Thunderbolts, refers to eight members within the royal family. Each member reigns over a particular manor within the country. The titles' namesakes are the eight lightning gods created by Izanami in Yomi no Kuni. They were serpents who crawled from her decaying body parts to attack her husband. The spelling and pronunciations are the same. ;Haruka version ;Mythological version Category: Neoromance Glossary Category: Miscellaneous